Alphabet Drabbles
by Shadowy Star
Summary: C. Chapter summary: The world has changed radically, yet it comforts him to know there are still constants in his life. D/G
1. All I Ever Wanted To Tell You

**Alphabet Drabbles**

by Shadowy Star

April 2014

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Coldfire trilogy. It belongs to C.S. Friedman. I do own this story. Characters, places, locations and organizations not appearing or being mentioned in the books are also mine. Do not archive or translate or otherwise use it without permission.

**Summary:** Exactly what it says on the tin.

**A/N:** A place to store my drabbles before they turn into fully grown plot bunnies and start biting. Posted as part of my New Year resolutions. Three down, one to go!

**All I Ever Wanted To Tell You**

**Chapter summary:** Damien is sick and tired of their game.

* * *

"What do you want from me, Gerald?" Damien asked tiredly. He didn't remember who'd said hope was the worst of all evils but they were so damn right. And now, enough was enough. He was sick and tired of their game of seemingly coincidental meetings. Both knew the other well enough to accurately predict where they would be under certain circumstances. The aftermath of a violent quake, for example, would of course make him try to help if he happened to be in the neighborhood.

"I want you to listen, you stubborn ex-Priest!" the black-haired young man insisted, flinging blankets aside and standing.

Damien turned away from the sight of naked olive skin and heated black eyes. In the clear wintry sky behind the dae's window Prima was slowly rising to join her larger sister high above.

"I think I've listened enough today. And two months ago. And five weeks before that."

"Then talk to me!"

Damien sighed, turning. "What do I have to do to make you understand I don't want to talk?" He raised his head and squared his shoulders, steeling himself. If this continued he'd never stop hoping one day Gerald might look at him with more than lust in those night dark jewels. "I don't want to talk, I don't want to listen, and I don't want to ever see you again."


	2. Before It All Ends

**Before It All Ends**

**Chapter summary:** It's a question of faith.

* * *

"You know you have to stop him. That much I can see," the Patriarch said, and Damien could feel it then, the faintest whisper of fae answering an Adept's need. His ever so carefully Worked sight caught bluish tendrils reaching out.

Damien had known what the old man was right from the start – cases of Adepts who tried to suppress their own abilities as a way to survive Adeptitude had been recorded by the Western Autocracy many times since its foundation. Even if he'd never seen one before he would've known. The difference in the fae's reaction to Ciani and Gerald or to the Patriarch was as vast as the difference between the sun and the moons.

"The question is … would you be able to?"

He'd always been good at Shielding, and learned a thing or two from Gerald on their journeys. And so, he'd come prepared, his love and admiration for the silver-eyed Adept hidden deep down, behind mirror-like Shields where no Knowing, conscious or not, could reach. The rest of his mind left wide open.

The fae surged, and found, and carried back, only his determination and his focus.

He bowed.

"Of course, Your Holiness. It's a question of faith."


	3. Constants

**Constants **

**Chapter summary:** The world has changed radically, yet it comforts him to know there are still constants in his life. D/G

* * *

The world has changed radically, yet it comforts him to know there are still constants in his life. Gerald complaining about the poor quality of the dae's sheets, for example.

"Look at this," his other insisted, sitting up and waving the offending piece of fabric around, his thin night black brows angrily drawn together. "They have the audacity to describe this as pure nu-cotton in their ad!"

"Gera-a-ald." Damien leaned back seductively. The covers slid from his frame as he artfully arched his arm above his head. "This is our honeymoon. And there I thought you'd be more interested in what's between those sheets," he added with an exaggerated pout.

Gerald very maturely responded by smacking him with a pillow.


End file.
